newdragonballfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yarō
, | birthday = | age = 20 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = B | affiliation = Carola | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = None | previous team = | homeplanet = | base of operations = Spaceship | relatives = Unnamed Parents Shu (Older Brother) Carola (Younger Sister) Four Unnamed Siblings | education = | storyline = Fanon Storyline | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Yarō (ヤロウ, Yarrow) is one of the few s to have survived the . He is the younger brother of Shu and the older brother of Carola, and travels the galaxy. He was turned into a by Dr. Monroe and thus obtained immortality. Character Outline History Yarō was born to unnamed parents in . At the time of his birth he was reported to have a resting power level of 1,500, which was an early indication of the power he was expected to wield as an adult -- for his power was even higher than his elder brother, Shu. He also had at least six siblings -- two of whom died on the front-lines and a third who died through illness. In Yarō was sent to exterminate the population of an unknown planet with his older brother, Shu, and younger sister, Carola. Contrary to their orders the three siblings gave the inhabitants of the planet an ultimatum: flee and no harm would come to them. Fear of the supposedly "barbaric and ruthless" Saiyan race sped the inhabitants decision and a planet-wide evacuation order was issued. Yarō and his siblings thus conquered a planet without spilling a drop of blood. Three years later in Yarō's life was altered drastically by the arrival of over . At the time of the Saiyan Genocide Yarō and his sister, Carola, where off-planet seeing to the annihilation of a nearby planet. They would be told that their planet, family, colleagues, and collective race was destroyed by a massive asteroid. But Yarō was suspicious and, on their next assignment, faked his and his sisters death. Cutting ties with the the two Saiyans traveled the universe. In their travels they encountered incredible sights and fought increasingly powerful species -- one of which was a cyborg that very nearly killed them both until Yarō initiated what he thought to be the transformation spoken of in Saiyan lore. Synopsis *Gift of Life Power Yarō was born with a of 1,500 -- higher than his brother, Shu, but lower than his sister, Carola. Through travel and countless battles his power level has skyrocketed. A rough estimate of Yarō's power is his ability to enter the False Super Saiyan transformation indicating he has the physical power to perform the legendary transformation, but he just lacks the key emotional drive. Techniques and Special Abilities *' ' – The ability to fly with the use of . *' ' – The most basic form of energy wave. *' ' – Yarō's signature attack. Its power and size is dependent on the amount of ki he expends upon firing it. Yarō fires it from his open palm, but has demonstrated a two-handed version also, and has used it in many different ways throughout his life. He can even fire it from his feet to quickly change his trajectory, or to propel himself forward at speed. *'Exchange Wave' – A finishing move unique to Yarō. It is essentially a two-handed Full Powered Energy Wave though instead of being powered solely by ki energy, Yarō can also expend his natural health to make the technique stronger. Transformations and Forms Temporary Forms *' :' A transformation Yarō assumed briefly whilst fighting an unnamed cyborg. Before he was being beaten easily but after seeing his sister, Carola, being beaten also his anger surged which caused him to experience a brief power-up that allowed him to turn the tables and destroy the cyborg. Afterwards his power dissipated. Behind the Scenes Trivia *Yarō is named for the vegetable by the name , which is also known as yarrow or common yarrow. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Original Character Category:Android